The Adventures of Grim Jr Journal Entry 1 Nigt of Blissful Mistakes
by Guts The Bard
Summary: Grim Jr. now at the age of thirty-five has decided to settle down and document some of his adventures. Here he will tell you his stories leading up to his recent adventure. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this fanfic give the credit design to Bleedman Please review or like the story if you enjoyed
1. Night of Blissful Mistakes

May 15 4025 I am a Grim Jr. Death personified son of the Grim Reaper and Mandy. When I left home at the age of eighteen I left a part of myself there, but I had to leave afraid I would bring the destruction of someone I held dear my sister Minnie. These demonic powers that were given to me would bring harm to her and everyone around me. I had to learn to control something beyond my compensation. At the age of twenty I had learned to control the demons which resides inside me I had given them a name Nergal, I am able to control them at will and cover myself in flesh to appear human. But with every day that passed I felt a void within my beating heart, so I chose to seek something to fill this emptiness within. I seeked out a life of adventure and followed in my father and mother's footsteps, becoming an assassin and reaping the souls of my victims. Now at the age of thirty-five I have chosen to document my adventures so I may never forget, but this one I will keep a secret for now.

It all started at a small bar in Demo City, the date was March 22 and the year 4015. The concoction of spilled alcohol and cigarettes smoke filled my nostrils but I was too drunk to even care, I took a drink out of my bottle of cyanide, examining the room every so often looking at all the different demons and hellish creatures that dwell in the sixth layer of The Underworld. I let out burps and hics here and there as I start become more drowsy with every sip of my drink I take.

The doors to the bar were kicked in and a group of devil pigs walked in grunting and snorting, in my opinion they're the dumbest species in The Underworld with an IQ of at least negative 20 most of them are muscle for hire most likely the only thing they're good for.

They examined the room probably looking for trouble. I could feel their small beatty eyes set on me I think the big one smiled I could hear the flaps of fat on his lips move. With every step they took towards the table I was sitting at the floorboards practically quivered under their massive weight they stopped in front of me. "Hey you there." The biggest one spoke with a simple and idiotic voice it annoyed me. "Hey! I know you can hear me you're in our table move it bud." This guy was really pissing me off. I took the last sip of my Cyanide and slammed the bottle on the table. I stayed silent and gave the big one a glare full of intense anger I think he was too stupid to even know who he was messing with. One of his members said to me. "Oh you think you're tough guy huh giving our boss here a hard time?" Three of the big one's members surrounded me no room to escape not like I wanted to.

The one directly behind me placed his dirty hand on my shoulder "Get up buddy we're gonna have a chat outside." I used Nergal*[go to the very last place to read an explanation of the Nergal powers] to transform my shoulder into a mouth with deadly rows of teeth, I had the mouth devour his hand he squealed in anguish and fell backwards rolling all over the floor the other members weren't so concerned about him as they all jumped me taking sucker punches at my body.

Their punches only tickle me as I fabricate a knife from my body and use it to slash all of them open they fell to the ground around me their blood covering the floor. The other demons in the bar began screaming and howling bloody murder as they scurried out the bar. The manager barged into the the room and looked at the dead pigs on the ground then at me. "You! Go on and get the hell out of here, you're forever banned don't ever come back!" I gave him the finger and walked out the bar stumbling and almost tripping out the door I was still really drunk.

I roamed the streets of Demo City the neon lights of other bars and strip houses brightening my way I couldn't stop swaying left and right I leaned against a wall trying to compose myself . I looked to my right and saw a phone booth I needed a ride to my apartment and there was no way in hell I was walking four miles drunk, there was only one place I could call for a ride.

"Damnit I was hoping to never call them." I regretfully walk into the phone booth insert some change and make a call to Castle Grim my use to be home until I moved out to pursue other dreams. Someone had picked up it was mom she wasn't very excited having to answer a call late at night.

"Who the hell is this speak now!" God was she loud my ears were ringing. "Mom its me Jr." "J...Jr. hmph well it's about time you called you've been gone five years you never call or even send letters, where have you been" It was good to hear her voice I had missed it, she was right though I haven't called home in a long time I wonder how everyone is doing.

"Sorry mom I know it's been a while but look I need a ride to my apartment I'm too drunk to walk." "You don't keep in contact for years and you expect me to do something for you no way." It was silent for a while until she spoke up again "Fine you ungrateful bag of bones I'll send you a limo." 'A limo mom really isn't that a little much?" "Do you want a ride or not?" I sigh and tell her."Fine send the limo I'm on 412 Ghoulish lane." She hung up and I walked out the phone booth and leaned against the wall of a whore house and waited, I started to doze off and soon I passed out on a pile of garbage.

I think twenty minutes had transcended by since I passed out I awoke to someone poking me I grunted and shoved the hand away too tired to be bothered. Then a slap came crashing down on my head making it pop off and roll away from my body, "Ah! I'm awake!" my ears were then greeted with the loveliest voice any mortal and immortal can ever hear. "

Art thou so drunk thou cannot waiteth twenty minutes f'r thee arrival." a pair of soft hands wrapped around my head and picked me up turning me around to face the lovely goddess before me. It was none other than my younger sister Minnie Mandy, a well reformed and kind hybrid of a human and demon you will never meet someone as nice as her with the purest soul. "Sorry Minnie I'm just really tired."

I accidentally burp in her face releasing the most rancid smell ever known to demon kind. Minnie dry heaved and fanned away the smell with her hand , I smiled at her and she gave me a furious look I flinched expecting her to smack me again, but instead she hugged my head burying it in her bosom, I blushed and looked away embarrassed that she did that but I can't lie I missed how she use to do this when we were kids. "ugh Minnie?" She was for a bit and then finally spoke up "I have missed thee greatly oh dearest brother of mine." It made me happy knowing she missed me I figured she would me and her have been inseparable since we were babies, I missed her dearly too but I decided not to say anything to her the warmth of her chest slowly putting me back to sleep. She lifted my head up and pressed our foreheads together, "Thou art a responsible adult anon broth'r thou can not be pass'd out in filthy ingraft streets liketh these.

" she was correct I have a huge responsibility being heir to the throne of death, but to be honest I never wanted this responsibility to be next in line to be the next Grim Reaper. Reaping the souls of mortals was not a life I wanted it was too boring and plain one of many reasons I moved away from home and hide myself from my family. ""Cometh broth'r I will taketh thee backeth to the castle thou will make shift rest soundly in a b'd thou shareth many mem'ries with.

"NO!" I yelled at her with a loud stern voice her eyes widened for I have never yelled at her like that and I could tell it broke her heart "I can't go back to the castle Minnie I have a life outside of that place also I can't bear to ever see you in pain again caused by a mistake I made." Minnie didn't even look at me after I said that, I felt terrible saying that. "Please Minnie take me to my apartment you can stay there for the night." Minnie nodded and spoke.

"If 'tis thou's wisheth I will obeyeth." she had sadness in her voice and it saddened me as well I knew i would have to make it up to her later. She walked towards my body and placed my head back on my body it felt nice being one again. Minnie had walked away and got in the driver side of the limo, I had struggled to get to my feet the world was spinning around me it took me a while before I was able to stand and walk to the limo getting in the passenger side.

I dragged my hand across my face trying to shake this awful headache I groaned in pain and was able to mumble out the address to my apartment. "351 Demon Lane." Minnie nodded and started up the limo and pulled away from the curve heading down the red light district of Demo City. To any first timer the bright lamps and neon lights are very blinding especially this late at night. I glanced out the window examining every bright light illuminating the roads and streets, it still amazes me on how beautiful everything is down here, the streets and roads were empty the drunk passed out in bars whores fast asleep with the men who hired them and families resting at home enjoying the love and care they have for each other hmm family…

In all honesty I think Minnie is the only one who has truly cared for me in this twisted mundane world, sure I know mom cares but she never really started to show it till I left. Dad also cares and loves me in his own way but he's always bossed me around even when I was little trying to push the reaper title on me at a young age.

But Minnie she has given me nothing but unconditional love and care ever since we were kids, even when I yelled at her or pushed her away she never stopped loving me. This has to be documented as well but Minnie is completely in love with me not just the simple sibling love but the wanting to be my wife love, I found this out when she shared her memories with me a long long time ago but that story will be told at a different time.

There was nothing but silence in the car I got tired of it and turned the radio on the only station playing this late at night was the Slow Mo station and you guessed it nothing but slow peaceful songs were played, I didn't mind though my head was killing me and I needed something to soothed it a little. I looked over at Minnie as she drove she may not seem like it but she's only two years younger than me I think she had turned thirty-three not too long ago she hasn't aged a bit though.

The lighting inside the limo made it easier to see her she wore an amazingly gorgeous black dress covering the front of her body a reaper skull embedded in the chest of her dress, black and white sleeves cover her wrist up to the forearm the skirt of the dress a was a silky white it blended in with the blackness of the dress making it even more enticing she wore a pair of high heeled emo boots everything she wore was just imposing.

She was actually the last thing I saw before I passed out again. I think it was close to 2:30 in the morning before I awoke with a fast asleep Minnie resting her head upon my chest. I didn't bother to move afraid I might wake her. I looked around my apartment and god was it a mess the wallpapers were torn and ripped the paint on the walls was fading and I think mold was growing on them too.

Piles of empty bottles of alcohol and clothes scattered across the floor I felt so embarrassed that Minnie had witnessed how dirty my place is. Minnie grunted in her sleep her peaceful face was becoming distorted as terrifying and horrendous images entered her dream world. I placed my hand on top of her head and moved it across the top running my fingers through her hair hoping to calm her down , and it had worked she smiled in her sleep her peaceful and beautiful face returning.

I had missed her so much I missed being able to do this, she would always come into my room on nights she had nightmares and sleep with me I never objected not even once. I smile and chuckle as I stare at her remembering all the times we've shared together the times we fought bickered at each other and the times we played and laughed together there was never a dull moment with her. Over the course of that time I guess deep down I started to grow a fondness towards her a deep affection it felt a little wrong when we were young, but as I got older I realized Minnie had shared all her memories with me when she offered me her eye a long time ago.

Her deepest secrets things no one have ever seen before I felt and saw the deep feelings she has for me. And after i did see all of her memories she became more clingy than usual more affectionate to me at the time it was awkward and weird at times I would push her away or ignore her. I'm such a fool there's nothing in this boney head of mine. I softly glided my hand across her cheek she flinched at my cold touch I pulled away and then wrapped myself in flesh I could feel blood pump through my veins and my heart beat.

Warmth scurried through my body I pulled my hood back and revealed my face something I don't always do but for Minnie I never cared she's the only one ever allowed to look upon me. My long brown hair reached down to my shoulders I never have to cut it my discorded colored eyes looked down on Minnie with a kind look as I reach out to her once again gliding my hand on her cheek she smiled and leaned into it still sound asleep.

My eyes fell upon her lips they were so seducing I could feel them drawing me in slowly I was completely snared in an innocent trap my sister had laid out. Our lips touched the warmth they emitted awoke Minnie her eye had widened she was in complete shock I looked back at her my eyes slightly closed leaning into the kiss more wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me.

She had relaxed and realized what was happening and leaned in as well pressing her lips closer to mine resting her hands on my shoulders squeezing them tightly. We must have lost ourselves in the moment cause in the blink of an eye we began stripping each other bare our clothes now adding to the collection of the messy apartment floor.

She laid next to me holding me as I held her we locked eyes and I swear to the angels above she had never looked more beautiful than at that exact moment. I covered her neck and chest with the sweetest of kisses lustful moans escaped her mouth completely breathtaking like the lovely sound of a harp. I was on top of her in a matter of seconds she had opened her legs for me willingly knowing this is what she wanted, we both exchanged smiles leaning into together once again to share a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck keeping me leaned in even when the kiss was finished. "Broth'r dearest prithee I begeth of thee looketh me in the eye as thou breaks mine women hood then I shall wot this moment was full of the deepest loveth thou feeleth f'r me." I place my hand on her cheek and look her deep in the eye looking into her very soul. "Minnie mine dearest sist'r I will hast troubleth looking aroint from thee f'r thou art the most enticing creature in existence.

" I gave her the biggest smile my lips could ever give and she smiled back. "I loveth thee jr. mine heart will f'rev'r be yours." "And I loveth thou Minnie dearest." and with those last exchange of words I had slide my manhood inside of her we both moaned as the night faded away from us as the lust continued until we had both tired and blacked out in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke next to Minnie holding me tightly I smiled at her all I could do was smile there were no words strong enough to express how I felt that morning. I leaned in and whispered into her ear hoping my next words fill her ongoing dream with more love and happiness. "I love you Minnie."


	2. The New Death

_October 18 4025_ _It feels like a decade since I last wrote in my journal, I feel the weight of the world crushing my shoulders with every passing moment. I have decided to move back into my old home Castle Grim, it's now my responsibility to watch over it and keep my family safe. I am finally ready to document a grim event that happened two months ago._

 _August 6 4025. It was just suppose to be another mundane day but the wheel of fortune had something else in mind. It was late at night, I was making my way down the street to my apartment swaying left to right having to lean on the windows of stores to balance myself out the aftertaste of dried alcohol sticking to my tongue making me gag at my own breathe._

 _I finally reached the stairs leading up to my apartment I waved my hands at the stairs and sighed in frustration. 'Ahhh fook you stairs. W-why do you gotta be there huh? It's not like I need you lo-look I can fly." I manifest my wings but they sag to the ground the Nergalian demon inside me drunk as well, I punch my stomach trying to wake up Nergal._

" _Hey wake up you jackass, fly me over these stairs." A tentacle slithers out from the sleeve of my cloak and separates itself to form a mouth. "What the fuck do you want boy? Can't you let me rest? I'm just as drunk as you are." 'I told you not to drink you stupid demon. And how the hell did you get drunk? Don't tell me, you stole booze from behind the counter." The tentacle burps and laughs "Haha I sure as hell did. I knew you wouldn't give me any so I helped myself." I grab at the slithering snake and strangle him. "You're the reason I got kicked out you sonovabitch. The bartender thought it was me stealing!" The demon just laughs more not at all phased by being strangled. "Well technically I am a part of you, just the you that's an ultimate badass." I let Nergal go and sighed deeply giving up on the demon, I was ready to just crawl up the stairs at this point. I drag my hand across my face to help shake away the drowsiness. "Okay here I go, I'm trusting you to catch me when I fall Nergal." The tentacle nods and readies himself for any mistakes I make. I slowly start to climb up the stairs grabbing onto the railing when I tip to the side, Nergal embedding himself into the stairs in case I make a timber backwards._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, We finally make it to the top doing a celebratory dance and high fiving each other. "Thanks Nergal I knew I could trust you." The tentacle becomes sheepish and blushes. "Awe thanks Jr. Now let's get inside I'm ready to sleep." I walk over to the door which lead to sweet and wondrous world my bed. I dig into my pockets looking for my keys, but they had disappeared._

" _Ahh shit! I lost my keys."_

" _What! You can't be serious Jr. You really are a bone head."_

" _Shut it will you, I'll just kick the door down." And I did exactly that, with one hard swift kick the door flies open allowing us access. "Good luck explaining the broken door to the landlord."_

" _Don't worry I'm sure she has a thing for me I'll say some sweet words and then bam I won't get kicked out."_

" _Whatever. Just get inside before I pass out here."_

" _Yeah yeah I'm going."_

 _I enter my apartment, the smell of moldy clothes and old alcohol bottles spit in my face almost making me flinch if I wasn't already use to the smell. "Damn Jr. You could at least I don't know clean your place."_

" _What's the point I'm always moving every three weeks."_

" _The point is what if you bring a women over. The moment she sees the place she'll high tail it out of here. I'm surprised Minnie even-" I grab the tentacle hard and squeeze with all my power, my voice changing to a deep low growl. "Never speak of that night! You demon. I know what happened that night, I know she doesn't regret it but I do. I feel as if I took away her innocence." For once the trash talking demon had nothing to say only looked away. I let him go and he slithers back inside my clothing not even looking my way._

 _I felt a little bad yelling at him, but he had no right to speak of that night, I told myself I'll apologize to him later right now I need to get some sleep. I lay heavily on my bed stretching and soon closing my eyes accepting the embrace of the midnight mistress. In my dream that night all I remember is darkness, it surrounded me I was alone in this pit. I wasn't the adult I am now I was a kid crawled up and crying in the middle of this black abyss._

 _Then a voice spoke to me, I knew this voice it was the same one that haunted me every night. 'You! You made me this way! Jr!" It was the voice of my sister, she was yelling at me in my dreams all she did yell and curse my name blaming what happened to me twenty-three years ago. She had every right to hate me to yell my name to my heavens in anger and spite._

 _Then after the blood curdling scream's a memory played like a movie from within the darkness. Blood, blood would cover every inch of this abyss, followed by the images of Minnie being torn to pieces, screaming for my help yelling my name but no longer in anger instead she yelled in anguish and sorrow. But all I could do was watch a beast of dark orange dug into her, it didn't matter how bad I wanted to help all I could do was watch...and then just as fast as the dream started it was over._

 _I awoke breathing heavy and panting grabbing at my chest it ached like a great weight was on it crushing my rib cage. This was how I wake up every morning this weight and pain completely unbearable, from across the room the demon nergal slithered out from within my cloak he spoke with worry._

" _Hey kid are you okay?" It took me a while to catch my breath finally I spoke. 'Yeah. I'm okay just…"_

' _The same dream huh?"_

" _Yeah same dream." Then from across the room my phone rang it was ear piercing my head was aching and burning, I yelled at the demon to answer it before my skull split open. The demon answered the phone and tossed it to me. "Who the fuck is this how did you get this number?" I could hear a low growl emit from the speaker then a voice loud enough to shatter earth yelled at me. "Is that any way to speak to the women who carried you for five months!" It was mom and she was pissed beyond belief, I sat in silence ashamed and sheepish to say anything else. "You know you are a very hard person to contact Jr. I had to call in favors and hunt down old friends." "Sorry mom but you of all people should know that I have to keep moving and changing phones."_

" _Jr. look you have to come home it's your father he's…"_

 _5:00 pm sixth layer of The Underworld , Home_

 _I flew past cities, towns, and the other realms breaking the laws of realm travel I had to get home I needed to get there, saying to myself over and over again in my mind father please be okay please hold on a little longer. I had lost myself in thought and crashed through the castle walls in the North wing, rolling and tumbling through rubble and dirt._

 _Before I could get to my feet skeleton guards surrounded me positioning their spears at me they all spoke simultaneously yelling. "Who goes there!" Their jaws dropped, as well as their knees they all bowed to me once again in sync shouting. "Young master welcome home!" I finally got to my feet pushing through them and entering the castle running like a madman through the endless halls and corridors of my home only one thing on my mind. Nergal slipped out from my sleeve and spoke. "Hey kid calm down get a hold of yourself." His pleas fell upon deaf ears as I pick up speed and finally reach my destination._

 _I looked at the gargantuan doors that stood before me the wood as black as ash, I laid my hand upon them a tsunami of memories over flowing me I felt as if I was about to drown under it all, and then finally I push them open and I'm greeted with the sound and smell of sorrow. The room was empty besides a bed and pale ghostly figure lying upon it coughing and wheezing then it looked at me and smiled as if finally seeing an old friend in decades and the sad part is that it has been decades._

 _Tears flow down my face as I look at the ghost and slowly approach it shaking uncontrollably I reach out and place my hand on my father's hand squeezing his, covering our hands in sadness he looks up at me and opens his mouth to speak. "Jr my boy you.. You've come to see me oh you have no idea how that lifts these old bones of mine." Father's eyes lit up his smile deepening I pull back my hood and expose my face to him my features twisted and distorted with despair my eyes becoming puffy and red._

 _He reaches up for me and places his hand on my cheek comforting me "Jr please no sadness it's just my time to go we all knew I wouldn't be around forever. Please grant this old man a wish and smile." And I did just that I gave him the biggest smile I can pull off staring into his eyes "Father I.. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't around, I'm sorry for being a child and leaving please forgive me." The old soul looked at me with kindness and spoke once again softly his life slowly fading. "My boy I will always forgive you and I was never mad at you, it was my fault for always being so pushy I should be asking for your forgiveness." I shake my head and was almost ready to bonk the fool on his head but instead responded. "Don't be silly father no forgiveness needed my anger vanished eons ago."_

 _He once again radiated a smile and said his last words. "I love you Jr please do what's right and don't make as many mistakes as I did." And with that he was gone his eyes slowly closed as life left them his smile permanently etched into his face. I shake my head non stop my lips quivering, then I felt a surge of power over flow me this was the power my father held within himself and within a second I was Death reincarnated, I lean back and shout in despair over this loss my screams echoing through the halls of the castle. I had no idea at the time but mom was outside the doors covering her mouth and softly crying._

 _Time had passed that day all too slowly I sat in my bedroom with my face burrowed deep in my hands for once Nergal had nothing to say and stayed silent, then I heard my door creak open and then the footsteps of someone entering, it was Minnie her eyes as puffy as mine and her arm crossed across her chest as if trying to protect herself from anymore sadness._

 _She walked towards me the clanking of her heels bounce off the walls of my room, no words were exchanged as she stood before me her eyes full of sadness and worry. My eyes were glued to the ground I didn't want Minnie to see my this way, but I was a fool she has always seen me this way when we were kids. I lost myself in thought as voices of me and Minnie played through my head, then a pair of soft warm arms wrap around me Minnie had buried my head in her chest her fingers gliding through my hair, I sigh softly and hold onto her and thought to myself that I was never going to get away from this my little sister always holding me and comforting me like I was a child._

 _I close my eyes and listen to her soft heart beat it was slowly putting me to sleep, and then from deep within her I could something else a very low and soft beat like the sound of another heart. I open up my eyes and look up at Minnie my eyes full of curiosity, she looked back at me and smiled, and then opened up her mouth to speak, I almost fainted from the news she told me that day._


	3. The Death Wedding

_February 10 4026_ _I really need to stop delaying these journal entries, but I've finally found time to sit down and write. Life has been a complete bliss so far there are no words to explain my happiness, life is about to get even better in the next few months. Today I think I'll document the happiest day of my life._

 _October 25 4025. I sat in a luxury leather chair, miscellaneous objects flying all around me darkness would almost surround me if it wasn't for the small light bulb and snowing televisions illuminating a small area, someone else was in the room with me a towering figure scratching his chin while staring at one of the tv's, he was covered in a suit made of the finest black threads with a velvet vest covering his chest. Years ago this monstrous demon would have frightened me but I'm no longer that child, this fiend that I stood before was the first Nergalian ruler and father of all other Nergalian's but to me he was my great great great uncle Nergal, Nergal senior._

 _He finally turned around and faced me his green eyes locking on me for a bit then looked away and sat in his own leather chair which was even finer than the one I sat on. He stared at me a moment then bursted in smiles and laughs flailing his arms around happily like a child who got a new toy, I just buried my face into my hands in embarrassment until he was done then he spoke up. "Hahaha yes! I'm gonna have more grandchildren oh how I love babies." My face reddens like that of a cherry then I rose up in frustration and sighed loudly. "How the hell could she be pregnant?!"_

" _Well you two did mate it only makes sense."_

" _I know that but how though she's undead her- her ovaries shouldn't be working" I blush once again still embarrassed and ashamed to say words like that in front of my elders. "Ah but you forget Jr. Minnie is part Nergalian and that is the part of her that's pregnant."_

" _But why are sign's of it just now showing shouldn't she already be giving birth?"_

" _Well some Nergalian's are known for staying dormant for quite a long time the demon in her is having trouble providing for both itself and the baby, so the pregnancy is taking longer, but…" I look at uncle Nergal with a puzzled expression. "But what?" He rolls around in his chair and turns away from me then finally speaks up. "I fear the baby will die soon if something isn't done about the weakness in the demon." My heart sank after I heard that more and more weight kept adding unto it. Uncle Nergal swivels around and faces me once again. "You Jr. you must save the child."_

" _And how do I do that?" Uncle smiles and places his hand over his right eye, I understood what he meant._

 _I wake up in my bed my vision blurred, I shake it away and look around the room every inch of it was covered in darkness. I slowly start to rise up then stop as soon as I heard a small squeak, I look to my right and next to me was Minnie she was sound asleep. I quietly got off the bed and made my way to the door then from behind me Minnie spoke up "Where art thou going brother mine?" She rubbed her eye and yawned gracefully, I turn around halfway something deep within me telling me not to face her yet "I'm going outside for a bit I need some fresh air, I'll be back." Minnie nodded and laid back down drifting off once again. I leave the room and walk through the empty halls of castle grim I start to reminisce on old memories, ghostly figures of me and Minnie as kids begin to run up and down the corridors shouting and playing I smile a little and walk faster seeking the relief of the cool night air._

 _After what seemed like forever I finally reach the door that leads outside and open it, I'm greeted by a cloud of smoke a toxic fume that makes me cough and gag then someone spoke up. "Still hate the smell of cigarette huh?" I wave away the smoke and look at the one who spoke it was mom she was leaning against the castle wall her nightgown floating with the North wind she puffed in her cigarette and exhaled more smoke my way. "You do know smoking kills mom." I chuckle at her and smile she just looks at me with anger and scoffs as she continues to smoke. I stand next to her and pull back my hood inhaling deeply cloud dew and somewhat clean air filled my nostrils and lungs, the cool wind tickles my skin making me shiver a little. "You stupid bonehead why.. Why do you finally choose to come home?" Mom turns towards me her eyes on fire with hate she pushes me hard then yells "After being gone so long you finally decide to come back! And for only one reason to see your father die! I'm sure you wouldn't have even came back if it wasn't for that!" Her hand turns into a fist and she shoots it at me punching me hard in my stomach I didn't even flinch, mom continued this onslaught until she finally fell to her knees then she did something I thought I'd never see her do._

 _Mom cried, she covered her mouth to help the wheezes and wails of sorrow from escaping I kneel down to her and hug her holding her close to me. "Collect my soul Jr." My eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she said that I separate from her and look at her with shock. "Please Jr. collect my soul I'm done living I thought I'd never say that but I'm done. I only lived for two men and now they're both gone please Jr. end it for me." What I did next would make even the bravest warrior run in fear, I slapped her I slapped the women who carried me and loved me, her cheek turned a bright red as she placed her hand upon it and looked at me then nodded. She stood up and turned around walking to the door that leads inside, mom stopped and looked at me from the corner of her eye then she spoke in her usual tyrant voice "Tell no one of this or else." I smile and and nod at her, mom faded into darkness as she entered the castle. I stayed outside and stared off into the sky then placed my hand over my right eye "I know what I have to do."_

 _I reached into my eye socket and gripped the Nergal eye with my index, middle and thumb and slowly start to pull it out then Nergal slithered out from my sleeve. "Woah! Woah! What are you doing Jr.?"_

" _You heard great uncle he said the only way to save the baby is to give the eye back to Minnie."_

" _Think about what you are doing kid, you're giving up these amazing powers to save one life when you've taken countless others."_

" _This is different the life that is about to end is of my own kin my child, if there is anyway to save its life I will." The eye is even farther away from my socket I flinch and let out grunts of pain and agony God it was unbearable, my skin and flesh was being torn from my body green blood was covering the castle walls and floors. I drop to my hands and knees tentacles wrapping around me trying to stay attached to me. "Please Jr. I don't want to leave." The demon which at first was my enemy had turned into my closest and best friend. "I'm sorry Nergal but this has to be done."_

" _Then I accept my fate goodbye Jr. sorry that I was a pain from the beginning." The demon chuckles and with one last pull the eye was separated completely from my head and Nergal was gone. I laid there surrounded by own blood, the pain undescribable but I couldn't pass out there I had to get the eye back to Minnie._

 _I struggled to get back up my legs were weak and felt like they shatter any second, I lean against the walls as I make my way back inside and down the long halls. I stopped once I'm in front of my room I stared at the door knob for quite a long time until I finally brought up the courage to grab it and allow myself entrance. The room was still dark but the bed was illuminated by a breathtaking being, I walk over to my sister and sat next to her carefully so I wouldn't disturb her but that was soon unavoidable._

 _I gently shake Minnie until she arises from her slumber her eye greets me with just an overload of sleepy adorableness then her eye opens as wide as dinner plates. "Brother mine where is thou skin and flesh thou are nothing but bone again?" I smile at her and place my hand on her cheek and nuzzle it and speak in a soft voice "I'm doing this for us Minnie, please hold still." I move away the hair that Minnie uses to cover her empty eye socket and look into it, nothing could compare to the darkness within and soon I was about to bring light to it._

 _I spread open her eyelids and gently slide the Nergal eye back into it original host and within seconds Minnie glows with demonic power it was all returning back to her she was now once again whole. Minnie had then lunged herself at me and embraced me tightly tears of happiness curtaining her cheeks, I smile deeply and pet her. I lift her head up with my hand and look into her misty grey eyes the moonlight that leaked into my room made her eyes shine even brighter, I was enticed by her beauty as I lean in and lay my lips upon hers, without hesitation she kisses back, I was finally ready to accept my sisters love, that night I once again laid with my sister my mate_

 _December 15 4025_ _Two months had passed and Minnie's belly was beginning to buldge with life, we had found it would be twins at the time no names were chosen. The day had passed by like usual, me and Minnie cuddled on the couch in the living room watching movies of all variations, mom would come down and get tubs of ice cream from the kitchen and as she walked back up the stairs she would look at us and scoff loudly causing the two us to chuckle. I lean into Minnie's ear and whisper. "Don't you think mom is gaining a little weight." Minnie laughed and punched my arm. "Thou are very rude brother mine." We laugh and press each other closer together if it was possible I'm sure Minnie would try becoming one entity with me._

 _I hold her hand and squeezing it tightly I couldn't have been any more happier than just being with her and then it hit me hard, the sudden realization that things could have been like this from the very beginning if I had just accepted the love Minnie had for me, mom wouldn't be so depressed and constantly eating sweets I'm sure if it wasn't for me she would have had a heart attack by now cause of over loaded sugar, and dad. Dad would have probably died a little happier knowing his first born was around the house I hope wherever he's at he is feeling nothing but happiness and peace._

 _I look at Minnie's hand her touch was soft even if I had no more skin or nerves I could still feel the warmth it emitted. Then I look at her ring finger and think deeply, I wanted to put something on her empty finger. That night when everyone was sound asleep, I snuck out and left the sixth realm there was an old friend of mine I needed to visit. I entered the second realm the place was practically one huge shopping mall stores of all kinds sold their goods and wears most of them hand crafted with love and care._

 _But the shop I was looking for was nowhere near the front no I had to travel to the very back to find the one I needed. I stayed to the shadows I wasn't welcomed here anymore after my last visit. Finally I reach the end, I stood before a sketchy black shop the neon lights that read its name were almost out of order, Custom Made if you wanted anything made your way with no questions asked this was the place. I walk inside and stand in the middle of the shop, it was filthy spilled beer stained the carpet and it reeked of smoke._

 _A loud grunt echoed behind the counter followed by a deep voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little boy death come back to see your old friend Jack?" I walk to the counter and lean against it staring at the dark pink demon he was grotesque a filthy bottom feeder but his customs were legit and he worked fast. "Look Jack I need a ring an engagement ring made in no less than six hours."_

" _Hahahaha. Skipping straight to business huh, fine but you of all people should know how expensive my customs are it's gonna cost you about-." Before he could finish I lay a stack of hundred dollar bills on the counter, he grabs at it and tucks it away. "Okay kid have any designs in mind?"_

" _I want the steel to be made of amber ash with tint made of pure silver and skulls embedded into it."_

" _Woah amber ash and pure silver it's gonna cost you extra." Once again I pull out a stack of hundreds and toss it at Jack he eagerly catches it and tucks it away as well. "I'll get to work on it just sit somewhere and relax."_

 _After exactly six hours the demon emerges from the back room holding a ring box he sarcastically bows to me and presents the ring, I shake my head and snatch it away from him and start to walk away, before I leave Jack yells out to me. "Come back anytime your money is always appreciated here." And with those last words I'm gone._

 _The trip back home felt longer than it should have been the morning sun peeked through the cliffs that seemed far beyond the boundaries of my home realm. I sneak around the back as soon as I open the door I'm embraced by a small blonde figure. "I have caught thee brother dearest." I smile and hug my dear sister clenching the box tightly in my hand. "Minnie close your eyes for me" She looked at me with a puzzled and confused look then did as I said, I get on my knee and prepare myself covering my mouth to keep my chuckles of happiness from escaping, I finally calm myself and look up at Minnie. "Okay you may open your eyes now Minnie." As soon as she does her face and eyes bright up in happiness she knew what the kneeing meant and what would come next. I open up my hand and reveal the box which encased the band that would bind our love forever._

 _I Open the box and present the ring to my soon to be wife she covers her mouth and lets tears fall from her eyes, she didn't even let me propose as she nodded her head and once again hugged me tightly the day just seemed to fade into white after that._

 _December 25 4025 Day of the Wedding_ _No words and I know I say this quite often but no words could explain my beatific nature that day if I could I would live it over and over again. The wedding was held within the district of Castle Grim, if Minnie had let me I would have wasted all of my money renting us a place more romantic and breathtaking. The skeletal guards which have watched over me and Minnie since birth were crying and howling like babies all simultaneously shouting. "They grow up so fast!" I smile and wave at them as I walk by making sure everything was perfect curtains of black and velvet draped the walls of the castle murals of me and Minnie were almost everywhere but I guess I couldn't complain the artwork was fascinating._

 _I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone I haven't seen in centuries. Uncle War he was a towering behemoth but one with a kind heart for family he opens his arms and hugs me talking loudly. "Nephew Jr. it has been too long since our last meeting why you were only a miniature Death, look at how you've grown." He squeezes tightly almost breaking me in two before finally letting go "Hey uncle War how have you been?"_

" _Oh life has been great young one but causing war and hatred among mankind is still a tiring job but someone has to do it." I smile at him and look around. "Hey where is uncle Deceive and auntie Famine?"_

" _Those two are always running late to family events but they will be here young one."_

" _Hey uncle War what is your opinion on mine and Minnie's love?" The God looks at me and smiles deeply. "Please Jr. incest has been happening for eons nothing will change. Besides isn't it better to be with someone you've known your whole life than just some complete stranger?" I smile back and nod "Thanks uncle I'll see you again tell uncle Deceive and auntie Famine I said hello."_

" _I guarantee you I will Jr. have a wonderful wedding." And with that we parted ways_

 _I made my way to the altar and waited for the big moment, all the guest began to pile in filling every seat that was set out, some staring at me and other engaging in idle chatter. I had no real best friends to be my best man besides the Nergal within me which was now gone I sigh sadly but shake it away not letting it ruin that day. Soon the chatter ended and silence rang through the ballroom, then the music began to play as a gorgeous and alluring figured appeared from behind a corner followed by an angry and happy looking man her father he wasn't very chipper to give away his own daughter but he knew he was leaving her in good hands. Mom could be soon smoking a cigarette looking like her usual pissed off self but I saw her hid a smile every now and then._

 _The dress Minnie wore was the same one I bought for her months ago custom made to fit her size, she made the dress look more beautiful the threading just perfect. She smiled and blushed as she walked down the aisle, she never looked so perfect so graceful just_ _once again no words to explain her. She was now in front of me her father slowly letting go of her arm and putting her in mine, I held Minnie's hands tightly and look deep into her eyes captured by all her features, she would blush an even deeper red and look down in embarrassment. A priest soon stood between us and began saying the vows which me and Minnie would hold forever to our hearts. "Do you Grim Jr. take Minnie as you longfully wedded bride through sickness and in health rich or poor?" I take deep breaths to calm myself from being too jittery then I finally say 'I do."_

" _And do you Minnie take Grim Jr. as your longfully wedded husband through sickness and in health rich or poor?" She nods and holds back tears as she says. "I do."_

" _I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Death you may-" "Wait!' Minnie had spoke up getting everyone's attention "Brother dearest you do know how Nergalian's seal their love right?' I nod and sigh I was hoping to avoid this part I didn't want Minnie to feel any pain even if it was for a second "I am aware but are you sure I don't want you to be feeling any pain on such an important day."_

" _Brother do not be a fool any pain in bearable as long as it's to share my love for you." I smile and hold out my hand. " Then I accept sister of mine." Minnie pulled out her left eye and instead of placing it in my hand she gently slides it into my left socket, once again I felt the wave of love and deep feeling's Minnie had for me and I accepted them all over again, and now by Nergalian law me and her were mated. I look over at the priest and nod he continues._

" _I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Death you may kiss the bride." I lean in and lock my lips with Minnie's the kiss feeling even more magical than ever, I could feel Minnie's father rage emit from his body but mom grabs him by the ear and drags him away before he causes an even bigger scene. Our lips parted all too soon but there was time for more later, everyone stood and cheered a us but the crying of the skeleton guards was even louder than the cheering._

 _The real party had soon started every cousin, aunt, and uncle were dancing and enjoying themselves as the Dj played the sickest hits known to demon kind, then soon it all slowed down everyone was either passed out drunk or slow dancing. As for me and my new wife we sat at a table far from it all just to have some time together. I held her close to me sometimes assaulting her with kisses then kissing her lips._

 _The wedding was finally over and everyone left going back to their different homes and realms some stayed too drunk and already passed out, no one saw mom and uncle Nergal that night. Me and Minnie made our way back to our bedroom and lay together holding each other close and tightly, we lock eyes and simultaneously say we love each other with one last kiss things became dark as we slept through the night._


	4. Bundles of Death

**_Well this is it the final chapter thank you for anyone who went through my probably horrible fanfic but I haven't wrote anything in a decade. I hope you all enjoyed more fanfics will be uploaded tell me what you think and what you would like to read I'm open yo any ideas_**

* * *

 _May 16 4039_ _Damn how many years has it been since I picked up this old journal. I think it's about time I finish it all tonight before Minnie beckons me back to bed._

 _March 22 4026_ _The day had just started, I was up early in the kitchen making breakfast for my mate humming to myself as I flipped multiple pancakes into the air stacking them all perfectly on a plate. "Haha hell yeah I finally did it." I looked around the kitchen and smiled sheepishly it was a mess pancake batter was everyone and failed attempts laid on the floor or stuck to the ceiling, I tell myself I'll clean it up later I wanted to wake Minnie with a warm breakfast in bed._

 _I made my way up the stairs stepping softly and slowly as to not disturb anyone's slumber. I stand in front of the door leading to the bedroom which my mate laid in, I exhale in enthusiasm and excitement daydreaming of the praise Minnie would gift me. I open up the door and enter, quietly closing the door behind me and tiptoeing towards the bed, Minnie slept peacefully letting out an occasional snort, I chuckle at how adorable she is._

 _I sit beside her on the edge of the bed laying the plate of pancakes on my lap. I place my hand on her belly and feel for the twins that would soon be born their small kicks would sometimes disrupt the smooth surface of Minnie's belly, I swear one of them placed its tiny hand against mine as if feeling my presence then a surge of power shot through my hand and made me flinch, this had awoken Minnie with a shock. She looked at me, we lock eyes and smile then hug. "Dearest husband thou has woke me with quite a surprise."_

" _Sorry Minnie I didn't mean to disturb you yet." I kiss her forehead and then present the pancakes to her which she eagerly takes and starts to chow down like a wild animal the pregnancy made her hunger more than usual, it was cute watching her swallow most of the pancakes whole. She finishes the plate in a matter of minutes and praises me on how good they were making me blush and smile my inner self was shouting to the heavens. "Yes! More praisement my dearest wife!" Minnie graced my cheek with a soft kiss and whispers her love for me._

 _We laid together on the bed cuddling and cooing into each other's ears. From below us we hear the family chef shout in anguish from seeing his usually tidy kitchen in shambles, Minnie gives me a disappointed look then laughs at me causing me to blush in utter embarrassment. The texture of the bed that morning soon changed from a soft cushy feeling of the persian silk to that of a sunken soggy feel, Minnie's water had broken. I thought I had prepared myself for this but in all honesty I freaked out flailing around the room like a child, until my mate grabbed the collar of my cloak and pulled me close as she took deep breathes. "Husband of mine I love you dearly but please," She grips my collar harder and could have choked me if I still had lungs. "Get me a doctor!" Minnie yelled at the top of her lungs and I obeyed without hesitation._

 _An hour had almost passed since I left and retrieved D. Range a well known doctor in my realm I trusted his work. Good thing one of the skeletal guards was a nurse before joining the ranks, he was able to keep Minnie stabilized while I was gone. Minnie's screams of agony could be heard from down the hall I hurried the doctor through the bedroom door and we're greeted by a terrifying sight, my mate's Nergal powers were going crazy tentacles would manifest and grab at the nearest guard breaking them to pieces. The doctor looked at me and spoke with an elegant deep voice. "Mr. Death I believe something should be done before I can get to work." I sigh and run towards my wife dodging any tentacles that swung at me. I finally reach her and grab her hand, I could feel her pain surge and drown me, I lean in and whisper to her in the Nergalian calming her down and demon within the tentacles retract back into Minnie's body and she's once again herself._

 _D. Range walked over to us and laid down his bag of medical equipment. "Thank you Mr. Death now that my patient has calmed down I can get to work. Will you assist me in one thing?"_

" _What is it doctor?"_

" _Keep her from doing that again, I need her as calm as possible. Can you manage?" I nod and squeeze Minnie's hand._

" _Now Mrs. Death I can already tell you are in an enormous amount of pain, would you like any anesthetic?"_

" _No doctor I believe I can stay calm now that my dearest mate is here."_

" _Then without any further delay." The doctor reaches into his bag and pulls out an IV pole along with a blood pack. "We must keep the loss of blood and fluids as much as possible many patients have died due to losing too much." He hands me the equipment and I hook them up to Minnie's arms. "Now Mr. Death remove your wife's under garments hurry." I quickly obey and remove Minnie's panties and spread her legs apart, even though I knew this was his profession I felt a little primal rage grow within me as he looked at my wife's area. "Now Mrs. Death push hard."_

 _Hours had passed as my mate's pain grew D. Range had to strap Minnie's legs to the bed as she kept kicking him in the face with each wave of unbearable pain that shot through her. A tentacle manifested from her back and it went for the doctor I quickly grab it and hold it down. "Minnie please stop trying to take a whack at the doctor." Minnie's eyes glowed green and her teeth sharpened, I once again whisper into her ear but to no avail she grabbed my head and tore it away from my body and begun to dig her claws in my skull I hold in my shouts of pain as one of her claws punctured through._

" _Doc please hurry before my wife kills me!"_

" _You cannot rush childbirth. Just hold on for a little longer the first child will come soon." And he was right one of my children was born a little girl she cried and squirmed with life, I would have grabbed for her and hugged her if it wasn't for Minnie still gripping my head tight. The doctor quickly wrapped her in warm blankets then readies himself for the second child, a baby boy was born next but something was off. He wasn't crying and wasn't budging the doctor held him and patted his chest hoping to start his heart up but nothing, our child was a still born. Tears had leaked down my face the pain of Minnie's claws could no longer compare to the agony of my son born dead. My wife had finally came to her senses and she soon realized what had happened and joined me in sorrow. "Dearest husband please don't tell me…"_

" _I-I'm afraid so."_

 _We drowned in sorrow for a while and then I had realized, I can reap his soul and give him a skeletal body like father gave me. "Minnie quick put me back on my body." My body leaned down towards her and she placed my head back to its original spot. But before I could act a bright light shined through the room followed by a familiar figure his wings were a silver white with a blue tint outlining them, he wore a deep blue outfit gold threading flowed through it, and his face covered by a blue mask with a golden cross embedded into it, the angel Christopher had once again paid my family a visit._

" _You! What are you doing here you have no business in this realm."_

" _Silence your tongue reaper the souls of innocent children are always the business of God. Even if born a demon." Christopher finally touched ground and walked towards the doctor, instincts kicked in and I got between the two giving the angel a menacing look. He simply scoffed and mocked me. "You're nothing to me reaper my strength is far beyond yours, move or face my wrath." I didn't budge I was only thinking of protecting my son. Christopher swung swiftly at me causing me to crash through the wall of the bedroom. "Still as stupid and arrogant as usual."_

 _The angel stood before the doctor and held out his hand, with hesitation Range gives the child to him. Christopher holds the child close to him then levitates his hand above my son and soon the soul was pulled from my sons body. The soul clenched the arm of Christopher and in a flash the two were gone, Minne was left dumbfounded tears uncontrollably curtained her cheeks, as for me I rose from the rubble and breathed anger I dug deep within and pulled forth the reaper powers father had gifted me with. My form had completely changed the black cloak I wore turned to that of dark violet which surrounded me like fire, and a horse appeared next to me made of bones and the palest white it neighed at me wishing to be rode, I climbed on top of Pale Horse and held onto his spine. Before my ascent to the heavens I looked towards my wife and said to her. "I will come back with the soul of our child my love await our return." And I was gone my steed had took off at the speed of sound breaking through every level of hell until we reached the puffy clouds of Heaven. I dismounted Pale and walked to the gates anger washing over me, a man stood between me and the gates he addressed himself as Gabriel and told me I was not permitted to enter such a holy place. I grabbed him by the neck and raised the gate guard threatening to break him in two if he didn't bring me the soul of my son. The gates of Heaven exploded open, a tall man with long white hair and a beard to match walked out and faced me, I drop the guard and stand before God himself._

 _He spoke with a loud booming voice which ran sweet like honey. "Mr. Death it is a pleasure to have you here or really it's a displeasure." His voice deepens even more and his words flowed like a roughness of a coral reef. "I am ordering you to leave this place of holiness what you seek will not be given to you." I close my fist tightly holding back the urge to punch this old bastard. "Oh but I will have was I seek, return the soul of my son to me and I will leave peacefully."_

 _God laughs and wipes away a fake tear. "You have no say in the matter Death that soul belongs to me and will live a peaceful life here in Heaven do you really wish to strip him of that opportunity? Down there it's a cesspool of death, decay, and misery, and I will not permit a pure soul to rot in a place like that." I manifest my scythe and brandish it giving the deity a look of pure hatred and rage, he laughs once again but harder than the last. "You wish to fight me don't be so foolish as to even try I can erase you from existence right where you stand." His threat fell upon deaf ears as I charge after him and arch my blade towards his head, he catches the blade and could almost break it if I hadn't sent a power surge powerful enough to stagger him. I swing again and strike God in the leg causing blood to leak for only a second before the would instantly healed._

" _How dare you strike me you insolent swine." The deity brings his fist forward as fast as lighting and socks me in the stomach making me gag and spit up blood, he had sent his own power through the attack making me fall to my knees. "What did I tell you reaper you can't win leave before I kill you." I refused I wasn't leaving without my son. From deep within a demon roars loud and erupts forward wrapping me in pure blackness then a voice within my head spoke to me. "Hey kid I couldn't help but see you're getting your ass whooped let's show this old fart who's really the strongest."_

 _I had little to no control of what happened next, but I had flew even higher than Heaven, my arms had transformed into hand cannons powerful enough to destroy a galaxy and it was aimed straight at The Kingdom. "That fool may have the ability to recreate but he can't recreate all the souls we're about to destroy." The cannon's power up and a ball of condensed energy formed at the mouth ready to unleash hell. "Go on kid get your son back." The voice left my head giving me control once again, I howl my request at God for my son back, and he obeys shaking like a coward at the immense power and destruction I held above his Kingdom._

 _Within seconds Christopher walks out infuriated but hands the soul of my son to his boss. "Here have your son back and leave!" I descend back to the clouds and take my son, mounting Pale and returning back to the underworld. We were greeted with a hug my wife squeezing the life out of me and our son. "Thou has returned safe and sound." She grabs the soul and coddles him close to her._

 _Hours had passed and the two newborns laid next to each other sleeping peacefully, I was able to give our son a skeleton body it would require changes as he grew but that wasn't for a while. Minnie holds my arm and looks at them amazed by our creation. "We still haven't named them yet husband mine." I nod and ponder on names for the siblings. "How about for our son Andras."_

" _What about our daughter?"_

" _How about you choose that one Minnie." She thought long and hard and finally brightened up "I've always liked the name Annabeth."_

" _So it's decided Andras and Annabeth our little demons."_

 _March 22 4027_ _Andras and Annabeth turned one year old early signs of the Nergalian demon within the two started to show, Andras would out of nowhere goin flesh and skin on his legs or hands then return to bone. Later that day Annabeth manifested a tentacle and knocked Andras into their birthday cake the two refused to play with each other for quite a while._

 _March 22 4031_ _The children turned five that day, it was time for Andras to big boy bones. Although I had made a mistake and accidentally gave him one femur shorter than the other, his sister laughed at him all day while I searched for a new femur._

 _May 16 4032_ _It was finally mom's time to leave and join father, Clockwork had visited me the night before and told me if her existence continued it would rip a hole in the space time continuum swallowing up our universe and many others. Mom accepted her death with dignity, we gave her a crypt in the courtyard fit for a Queen although to others someone as evil and wicked as mom didn't deserve a proper burial to us she did. Andras had stayed in his room and locked himself away for days sobbing almost non stop._

 _July 4 4033_ _Once a year on this day the humans celebrate independence, me personally I see the holiday as pointless. But it does have one cool part the fireworks, mom and dad would sometimes take us to the human world and watch the array of bright colorful explosions, so me and Minnie had decided to celebrate the holiday and bring family over, it gave our kids a chance to meet their uncles, aunts, and cousins. Annabeth took a great liking to uncle War, Andras was usually anti-social but loved talking and playing when aunt Sally showed up, I worry about him sometimes he never really socializes with me or anyone else even sometimes ignores his sister. I think I should talk to him about valuing family and how every second counts._

 _September 13 4035_ _My wife and I had dreaded the arrival of this day, Annabeth had started her first menstruation cycle. The whole day and a week after that she would destroy walls out of anger or depression, the fridge would be empty every morning and she became more anti-social even when she wasn't on her period. Andras was finally becoming social again and now we lose our daughter. I sometimes saw Andras carry a plate of various foods to his sister's room I'm happy they were getting along more, and I hope their friendship would continue for years to come._

 _October 31 4038_ _Now at the age of 12 I think it's time to show the kids where holidays come from, and we're starting off with the first holiday me and Minnie learned about, but this time we were prepared time would not repeat itself._

 _I am Grim Jr. death personified, and I enjoy every waking moment I spend with my family cause in the end it's all we have._


End file.
